


every moment i breathe / under the same sky with you

by aominedaikis



Series: breathless until the end [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal, also yes they're established but like ambiguously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aominedaikis/pseuds/aominedaikis
Summary: ( He wouldn’t kneel, because Akashi Seijuurou doesn’t kneel.Daiki wouldn’t want him to, anyways. )
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki
Series: breathless until the end [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749178
Comments: 15
Kudos: 40





	every moment i breathe / under the same sky with you

**Author's Note:**

> title from day6's beautiful feeling.

“Marry me.”

The request is so sudden, so surprising, that Daiki—who’s lying on his back on the bed and is in the middle of playing some game on his phone—whips his head to stare at Sei.

Sei gives him a vaguely amused look at the suddenness of his actions, but Daiki doesn’t even have the space in his brain to be offended by it. _Marry me_ , Sei said. He’s surprised he didn’t choke on air at Sei’s words.

“What?” he manages. Then, because he’s Aomine Daiki and this is Akashi Seijuurou he’s speaking to, he adds, “That’s not a very romantic proposal.”

Sei settles into bed next to him like it’s the most casual thing in the world. Like he didn’t just ask—if that’s even the right word—Daiki to fucking _marry_ him. “I’ll propose again, when I know you’ll say yes,” he says.

Daiki laughs. Sei is infuriating, with his commands and his perfect manners and his need to be absolute, but Daiki knew what he signed up for when he jumped head first into this relationship. He _knows_ Sei—maybe better than anyone else. “That’s not how it works,” he points out. It’s not a no. He knows Sei will know it’s not a no, too.

Because as _baffling_ as it is to anyone else, —Daiki hasn’t forgotten Midorima giving them a look, saying, “Virgo and Sagittarius aren’t supposed to be compatible.”—their relationship is a two-way street. It’s a push and pull between the two of them.

He knows Sei like no one else does, and in return, Sei’s long taught himself how to listen to the words that Daiki doesn’t say.

He knows Daiki’s not gonna say no.

 _No_ hasn’t even crossed his mind, not even when his body jerked in surprise at the proposal and his mind raced to catch up with it.

As if there’s any other answer but yes to do that.

And that’s why Sei demands, isn’t it? Because he knows Daiki, knows his answer already, knows that they’re on the same wavelength and he’s only asking— _demanding_ —because he knows the both of them are ready to say yes.

But that doesn’t explain the abrupt proposal. It’s so unlike Sei that maybe _that’s_ what has Daiki still reeling in surprise.

He can’t say he’s ever really thought about it—about either one of them proposing. It’s an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they’re in this for the long run, and he’s never really thought that there’d be a time when they’d actually _talk_ about it. Daiki’s content without the thought of marriage anyways, and he figures that if they’ve been together for this long, then so is Sei.

But he guesses that _if_ he were to ever have thought about it before today, then maybe he would’ve imagined a nice restaurant—maybe after a basketball game. Two flutes of champagne. A fancy ring.

Or maybe they’d be at a random streetball court. They’d play a game, first to ten baskets. Sei would fight tooth and nail to win, and Daiki imagines that in this storyline Sei would win. He’d smile at Daiki, —genuine, _happy_ —like he’s won something more than their game. Then he’d get out the ring and ask Daiki to marry him right then and there, basking in the glow of the win.

( He wouldn’t kneel, because Akashi Seijuurou doesn’t kneel.

Daiki wouldn’t want him to, anyways. )

In both scenarios, Daiki would’ve started with something that’s not a yes or a no. He’d exasperate Sei, maybe, just for a little. Then he’d pull Sei into a kiss before finally, finally telling him that yes, he’d marry him. As if there’s ever been another answer to that.

It’s not that different in _this_ scenario, where it’s not really a scenario but is a truth. In this reality, the one where Sei proposes as he exits the bathroom and crosses their shared bedroom, Daiki knows that his answer is still a yes.

But the fact remains: Never has Daiki ever imagined a proposal between them to go like this.

Another fact remains: Sei hasn’t _really_ looked at him since he said the words, “Marry me.”

He shifts his body to face Sei on the bed. He reaches for Sei, reaches for red hair and smooths them under his fingers lazily. Sei hums, clearly pleased by the intimacy, but he doesn’t say anything.

He’s still waiting for an answer, Daiki realises.

And he thinks that he _could_ get away with teasing Sei—with smirking and saying, “Get me a ring and maybe I’ll consider it.” But the fact that Sei is _still_ waiting, that he hasn’t yet read the yes that Daiki hasn’t said— It makes him think that any answer that’s not a direct one isn’t the right answer tonight.

So instead Daiki says, “Ask me again. Look me in the eyes and ask me again, Sei.”

It’s fascinating, how Sei then meets his gaze head on without hesitating. Then again, Sei has never looked away from Daiki—has not once shied away from him since their very first meeting many years ago. Maybe this was what drew him to Sei in the first place.

But something in Sei’s eyes is softer than what Daiki is used to. It’s reflected in the way Sei’s fingers close tentatively around Daiki’s wrist, in the way his heart is beating almost as fast as Daiki’s own.

There’s something exhilarating about that, too—about the way that even with his unflappable pride and confidence, this is something that only Daiki is privileged to see.

This is Akashi Seijuurou, the portrait of balance between invincibility and vulnerability.

“I’m only human, Daiki,” The words pour out of Sei’s lips as Daiki’s hand slides from his hair to the nape of his neck. “I’m only human,” he repeats. It’s as if he’s answering Daiki’s unspoken question, that he’s telling Daiki why he just proposed after a goddamn shower in the most _mundane_ way possible. And all Daiki can do is hum in response, because Sei doesn’t say it but Daiki _gets_ it.

This is Sei, being human in the way that only Daiki has ever seen. This is Sei, with a proposal that sounds like a demand but is instead a plea for permission. This is Sei, in their shared bedroom because this moment belongs only to the two of them.

There’s no fancy ring. There’s no high after a win. All there is is the two of them lying in bed together with a proposal hanging between them.

“Marry me,” Sei says again, and this time, Daiki thinks he sees the way his gaze hardens with resolve. With certainty.

Daiki’s mouth goes dry. He can’t think of a smart retort, not when Sei is looking at him like this. He peels Sei’s fingers off his wrist with his other hand, and moves his arm down to rest it on Sei’s waist.

There’s only one thing he can say now.

He takes a deep breath.

Sei waits.

Then, in this moment that belongs only to the two of them, he says, “Yeah. Yeah, I’ll marry you. Of course I will.”

Daiki doesn’t miss the smile in Sei’s voice when Sei buries his face against Daiki’s shoulder and replies with, “I’ll propose again, then. Romantically this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is incredibly self-indulgent and i _really_ hope this isn't out of character of either of them? given, they're definitely older now and different people from who they were in the canon knb timeline, but. have it anyways!
> 
>  **edit:** okay, i've had time to properly think about this fic and while i know that the writing should speak for itself without me justifying Anything, i love addressing my thought process and providing commentary anyways, so! as an note to this i'd just like to say that in this fic i imagine both aomine and akashi are in their late 20s, probably like 29 or something ( on that note, if you've read the first fic in this series, i imagine this one to take place at least a good three years after that ). so naturally they're a lot more mature than who they were in canon, because people grow and in this scenario where they're both in america and thrown into incredibly unfamiliar circumstances post high school, i do believe that they're not the same people as they were in the canon we know anymore.
> 
> that being said! akashi is still obviously Very Akashi even if he's dealing with things a lot better now. i imagine he goes to therapy, as he should. aomine probably does too, or at least did in the earlier years of his career. and speaking of aomine, he's an interesting character because i think in this fic his thought process and character voice is a lot more Thoughtful than we think of him in canon? partially because he's older, but in this fic particularly i think it's also because so much of akashi has bled into him ( and vice versa ) that his character voice/narration reflects the both of them in this one. he's still daiki at his core, still the boy who believes in his basketball more than he's ever believed in anything else, but also he's a man in a relationship and his life isn't _just_ about basketball anymore.
> 
> while this fic is about sei—this untouchable god—being so painfully _human_ , it's also about daiki, a man who's learned what compromise meant and how there's nothing wrong with it. this is about aomine daiki, a man who never truly fully understood what being a team meant, until he and akashi seijuurou somehow became a team and suddenly it isn't about basketball. i think the way i wrote aomine's character voice here, while not Typical for who we see him as in canon, is meant to reflect the way that akashi has helped teach him how to _make_ spaces for people in his life—as opposed to just having them fill in the holes that's always been there.
> 
> one day. i'll write a proper character study of aomine in this universe, but for now. have my meta of it all in addition to this marriage proposal fic. enjoy!


End file.
